Brooke Scott
"I know... I get salty when things don't go my way. I'm selfish, while you go on a roof to help save your friend." — Brooke to Max in "Dark Room" Brooke Scott is a student at Blackwell Academy. Max has seen Brooke hang out with Warren, and thinks Brooke seems like his type. She has black hair with blue and red highlights, light skin, and she wears glasses. Personality Similar to Alyssa Anderson, Brooke keeps mostly to herself. A student of science and mathematics, Brooke appears to involve herself with people she regards as intelligent, especially on the word of friends. Brooke is a science nerd who likes gaming and reading. She also likes hanging out with Warren as they share a lot of interests. She is outspoken and sarcastic, though she comes across as slightly rude, smart-alecky and patronizing. She also tends to become very jealous and projects her frustration on other people. During a conversation with Alyssa, Alyssa will warn Max to be careful she doesn't make Brooke jealous with the time she spends with Warren. During the following conversations, Brooke is visibly passive-aggressive with Max whenever Warren is mentioned and around. Brooke's cold-shoulder behavior suggests that Brooke is jealous of Max's relationship with Warren because she has a crush or genuine feelings for Warren herself. She may later admit to Max that she's been selfish and apologise for her behaviour. Episode One - "Chrysalis" At the beginning of the episode Brooke is seen playing on her mobile phone in the Blackwell corridor. Max doesn't feel like she can go to Brooke for help when she needs to help Chloe. Outside on campus, Brooke is playing with her drone, piloting it around the main grounds. When Max approaches her, Brooke assumes Max wants to fly her drone. If Max tries to speak to Brooke about the drone, Brooke patronizes Max and implies that she thinks Max is unintelligent, which contrasts what she had heard about Max from Warren. Afterwards, Max can search Brooke's bag behind her back and find out the name of the drone. She can then rewind time and use the information to impress Brooke, allowing Max to fly the drone. Inside the Prescott Dormitory, Max approaches Brooke's bedroom door and notices a mathematical formula written on her board and wonders why Warren isn't "all over" Brooke. Episode Two - "Out of Time" In episode 2, Brooke is standing at the hallway of the girls dormitory with Juliet Watson. Both of them are watching the video of Kate Marsh. Brooke comments that she didn't think Kate was the type of person to do the things in the video. When Juliet thinks both of them shouldn't be watching the video, Brooke remains indifferent and believes everyone at Blackwell Academy has already seen it. If Max decides to talk to Brooke, Max will ask her whether she saw the freak snowfall yesterday. Brooke replies that she was riveted by the snowfall but not much else. Hoping to find out more about the snowfall, Max asks if Brooke could explain how it happened, admitting Max's own lack of knowledge on science. Brook explains that not even meteorologists could figure out why it happened and suggests Warren would have a better idea. Brooke will then ask if Max had spoken with Warren at all, to which Max will reply that she will. In response, Brooke will call Max lucky and she can imagine Warren will manage to track her down. When Max runs into Warren outside near the entrance to the girls dormitory, Warren will ask Max on whether she wants to go to a movie drive-in with him to see a Planet of the Apes film marathon. Max accepts Warren's invitation= Max accepts Warren's invitation saying she is also a fan of the Planet of the Apes movie series herself. Warren will become happy and will mention he has to tell Brooke that he's going to the movie drive-in with Max. |-|Max declines Warren's invitation= Max declines Warren's invitation, giving the excuse that she couldn't concentrate on movies at the moment. Warren will be disappointed but he will also accept Max's response and make a joke about Max being a "damn dirty human" (in reference to the quote "damn dirty ape"). Warren will mention that he plans on asking Brooke to go and see the movie drive-in with him instead. Later at Blackwell Academy, Brooke will be in the science lab with Michelle Grant and Warren. If Max looks at Brooke in the lab, Max will notice that Brooke appears to pretend as though she's not there and isn't sure why. When Max approaches her, she will snidely suggest to Max that Warren only wants her help with his Chemistry experiment because he wants an inferior mind to help him, if Max asks for her advice. Talk to Brooke (before helping Warren)= If Max talks to Brooke, Brooke will ask if Max was making "the daily rounds". Max will ask Brooke about her drone. Brooke will complain that Mrs. Grant caught her for flying her drone around the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot and took her drone as a result of Michelle Grant's campaign against surveillance around the school. Brooke will argue that she wasn't spying on Warren's new car. Max will ask if Brooke planted a GPS on him. In response, Brooke will mention she borrowed the one Warren already put on Max before returning to texting on her mobile phone. |-|Talk to Brooke (after helping Warren)= After helping Warren with his science experiment, Max may approach and talk to Brooke. Brooke will ask if Max was making "the daily rounds". Max will admit to helping Warren with his science experiment. In a sarcastic tone, Brooke will respond that Warren wanted a neophyte assistant to help him with his experiment so as not to feel threatened and Max came to his rescue. Max will admit that helping people was "in her nature". Irritated, Brooke will say that Warren ignores the experts around him and likely wouldn't ask Brooke for help anyway. If asked about the subject, Brooke will answer that she's more into robotics than chemistry. Near the end of the episode, Brooke is present with most of the other Blackwell Academy student when Kate Marsh makes her suicide attempt. Upon Max managing to freeze time, Brooke can be seen among the crowd with her arms held up in front of her face and her face turned aside right at the moment when the time is frozen. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate died= After Kate's death, Brooke will change the message on her room slate together with everyone else at the girls dormitory. She will replace a mathematical equation with the words "AVENGE KATE MARSH / Brooke" instead. |-|Max saved Kate= If Max was able to save Kate, Brooke will leave a comment on Max's social media profile page. The comment is written as follows, "Watching you walk down with Kate was the greatest thing I've never seen in my life. Thank you". Together with everyone else at the girls dormitory, Brooke will replace a mathematical equation on her room slate with the words "WE'LL WAIT FOR KATE! /brooke". |-|Mark Jefferson got suspended= If Mark Jefferson is suspended from the Everyday Heroes contest, a social media page declaring support for Mark will be created. Brooke will comment on the page by declaring, "Bring back Mr Jefferson!". While Max is exploring the girls locker room in the Blackwell Swimming Pool, Max may see a poster advertising the American drive-in theatre. Max will think that Brooke wants to go to the drive-in with Warren if Max decides to look at the poster. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Brooke is seen flying her drone outside of the Blackwell Dormitories. When approached by Max, she will comment on how ironic it is that Warren is taking Max to the movies, if Max accepted Warren's offer, or loudly talk about her plans to go to the drive-in with Warren, if Max turned down Warren's offer. She is later seen at the End of the World Party. If Max encouraged Daniel to go the party, she will be talking to him about future plans to take a road trip to an art museum in Portland. If Max accepted Warren's invitation to go to the drive-in, she and Max can sort out the issues she has with Max and become friends. Episode Five - "Polarized" Alternate Timeline When Max prevents Chloe Price's father, William, from dying in a car accident, she alters the timeline of her present. In her new present, Brooke is still attending Blackwell Academy. On Max's way to Chloe's House, Brooke is sitting on the right side of the bus when it stops. She gets up from her seat and looks out one of the windows on Max's side to regard the sight of three dead Humpback whales lying on the beach. Relationships Friends * Maxine Caulfield (Determinant) - * Daniel DaCosta (Determinant) - Romantic * Warren Graham - Enemies * Maxine Caulfield (Determinant) - Trivia *Her room in the girls' dormitory is room 220. *Brooke's drone is a HiFly drone, model B400 EVO. It has a similar shape and the same paintjob as the gunship character Trace flies in DONTNOD's first game Remember Me. *In the girls' dorm, Brooke has posted an advertisement for her Geek Grrls Book Club in hope of finding like-minded souls to read and discuss fantasy and science fiction authors like , , , , , and . According to that, she clearly dislikes "boy wizards" and "sad vampire fiction". *Brooke's Blackwell email contact is BrookeS@BlackwellAcademy.ed *In the leaked build of "Out of Time", Kate states that Brooke would make fun of her for not being an atheist.Max: "Brooke is your friend, isn't she?" Kate: "You are clueless Max. Brooke makes fun of me for not being an atheist. Maybe I am now..." As this information was removed from the final release, it may not be canon. *Brooke's hoodie design from "Chrysalis" is a reference to Star Wars, representing three light sabers, as officially confirmed by Dontnod on Twitter.DONTNOD confirmed this reference on Twitter on the 4th of May, 2016, the international . References Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters